


Came Back Wrong, But It Feels So Right

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bi!Aiden, Bottom!Aiden, Comes Back Wrong, Druid Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Human!Aiden, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to bring Allison back, Lydia and Stiles perform a resurrection spell.  Instead they bring back a very human Aiden.  Back in the world of the living, Aiden finds a curious and new attraction to fellow former dead man, Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Back Wrong, But It Feels So Right

Aiden whimpered and moaned, teeth bared and biting into the pillow. As the slapping sound of skin on skin rang through his ears, he wondered how this had happened. How had he, formerly straight, Alpha Male Aiden, come to be fucked by crazy old Peter?

Unlike most stories, he guessed it all started with his death. There isn’t much he remembers of it, mostly just a blur of pain and tears. The only truly distinct memories he has of those few fleeting moments was the feeling of overwhelming regret for how he’d treated people and the things he’d done, and the way Ethan’s fear and sorrow were palpable as he shushed him and tried to comfort him in death. After that there was nothing, or at least, nothing he can remember. When he did wake up eventually, it was a relief that whether there was something beyond this world, he didn’t remember it. That was a small comfort considering he had an idea of where he was likely to have ended up if it were true.

The way he’d been brought back had been fairly complicated. Lydia and Stiles had scoured the globe for information on bringing people back to life. They knew it was possible, Peter was proof of that. Of course, Peter mysteriously and conveniently disappeared right when they could have used his particular expertise most. They weren’t even trying to bring him back really, it was Allison they were after. Things didn’t quite go as planned though.

Without Peter there to assist them, and Lydia only half remembering what he’d instructed her to do, they went for the next best thing, a medieval resurrection spell. Fudging the runes and incantations a bit to apply to a human more than a werewolf, they thought they’d gotten it right. Unfortunately the spell seemed to have no effect. In fact, it wasn’t until days later that Aiden woke up, trapped underground.

Alone, dirt filling his mouth and eyes, Aiden tried to scream but there was nothing he could do. The familiar bond he’d shared with his brother was stretched so thin, all he could tell was he was alive, but nothing more. That alone clued him in that Ethan must be far, far away. Slowly but surely he dug his way out of his own grave, being reminded of the Bride doing the same in that movie Danny and Ethan had made him watch. It was a much scarier experience than cinema had depicted he thought, hands scrabbling against hard-packed dirt as he finally pulled his head free; eyes their same light brown, only obscured by dirt and grime. It wasn’t until he’d pulled himself entirely free that he realized why it had been so much harder to get out. He didn’t have his claws.

Aiden wasn’t a werewolf anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wasn't supposed to start new WIPs with so many open, but I really think this one will be short. Sorry. Also I had this daydream about it and, well, I didn't think Paiden was a very big ship, so I thought I'd write this up. Promise future chapters will be longer than this.
> 
> As always thanks to all my Wonderful Readers and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
